


Not a Chef

by Vexed_Wench



Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [51]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Bad Cooking, Eating, Food, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:22:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Kain loves many things about Ed but his cooking will never be one of them.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Kain Fuery
Series: FFFC__100th Challenge [51]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798411
Kudos: 5
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	Not a Chef

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt reluctant for the 100 100th challenge at [](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/profile)[](https://fffc.dreamwidth.org/)**fffc**

Kain slowly stirred his bowl working up the courage to try the porridge Ed had woken up early to make. He swore that he could make it better than anyone else and then went on to promise that they wouldn't miss the milk.

It was thick and lumpy yet it still jiggled in the bowl. He could have sworn it growled at him. He quickly dumped the pot and bowl in the sink and decided to head back upstairs if he was lucky he would be able to distract Ed enough that he forgot about cooking once and for all.


End file.
